Un peu de bizarrerie dans ma normalité
by LaChinoise
Summary: Si je devais décrire ma vie en un mot ce serait : normale. Je suis un garçon normal qui a une vie normale. Et pourtant je crois que j'attire les choses bizarres, ou plutôt les gens bizarres. En fait j'attire une personne bizarre. Et c'est en contemplant le parchemin entre mes mains que je me remémore comment j'ai rencontré Molly Weasley.


Si je devais décrire ma vie en un mot ce serait : normale. Je suis un garçon normal qui a une vie normale. Un appartement normal, des parents normaux, un chien normal, des amis normaux, des activités normales, bref, je suis **normal**. Et ça me plaît, j'aime la normalité. Je n'ai pas besoin de choses extraordinaires, et ce qui n'est pas normal m'oppresse. L'anormalité j'ai déjà donné merci bien.

Et pourtant je crois que j'attire les choses bizarres, ou plutôt les gens bizarres. En fait j'attire _une_ personne bizarre. Et c'est en contemplant le parchemin entre mes mains que je me remémore comment j'avais rencontré Molly Weasley.

* * *

**Juillet 2014**

Ça a commencé quand j'avais 10 ans, l'été après mon CM2, j'avais hâte de rentrer au collège et j'étais parti jouer une partie de foot avec 3 copains. Je me souviens qu'il y avait mon père pour nous surveiller. Juste après que j'ai arrêté un super but (avec le recul je me rends compte qu'il n'était pas si bien que ça ce but mais passons), un oiseau m'a foncé dessus. Littéralement. Il s'est écrasé contre ma jambe et je me suis retrouvé par terre, l'oiseau sur moi. En fait il ressemblait à un hibou, mais je n'en avais jamais vu alors je n'en étais pas sûr, maintenant je l'ai tellement vu que je sais que s'en était bien un. Une petite fille très rousse a couru dans notre direction et a récupéré l'oiseau infernal. Elle l'a longuement caressé, comme pour le rassurer avant d'enfin s'inquiéter pour moi. Elle m'a regardé et j'ai pu remarquer toutes les tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage d'enfant.

\- Désolée pour Hermès, il est encore jeune il ne sait pas encore bien se repérer.

\- Tu as un hibou ?

Toujours à terre c'est la première question qui m'était venue à l'esprit à l'époque. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé après ou de ce que l'on s'est dit avec Molly, mais j'étais rentré chez moi mitigé. Elle était gentille mais bizarre.

* * *

**Juillet 2015**

Je ne l'ai revu qu'un an plus tard, à la même période : le mois de juillet. Elle avait un peu grandi, suffisamment pour me dépasser de 3 centimètres. Centimètres dont elle était on ne peut plus fière. Elle m'a demandé comment s'était passé mon année et quand je lui ai retourné la question elle a souri, a répondu « c'était sympa » et a changé de sujet. Je ne me suis pas posé de question. Cet été-là nous avons beaucoup joué ensemble, je la retrouvais presque tous les jours sur le terrain de foot où nous nous étions rencontrés un an plus tôt. Puis septembre arriva et elle repartit dans son collège privé qui faisait internat.

Mon année se passa comme la précédente : normalement. Je n'étais pas un mauvais élève mais je n'étais pas brillant non plus, je me maintenais dans la moyenne.

Je me fis de nouveaux amis. Je découvris de nouvelles matières et de nouvelles activités. Je m'épanouissais.

* * *

**Juillet 2016**

Molly revint mi-juillet, encore plus grande que l'année précédente. Je boudais beaucoup lorsqu'elle me charriait sur ma taille. Je lui répliquais que je grandirai d'un coup et que je la dépasserai bientôt sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Encore une fois nous passâmes tout notre été ensemble. Mes amis étaient tous partis en vacances à l'étranger et Molly avait l'air de fuir sa famille. Même si son visage s'adoucissait quand elle parlait de sa sœur Lucy.

Je découvris cette année-là qu'elle venait tous les étés chez ses grands-parents paternels et qu'avant elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir seule. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle nous ne nous étions jamais vu avant que son hibou ne me fonce dessus. La maison de ses grands-parents était légèrement en retrait par rapport au reste du village, et je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Elle me posait beaucoup de questions sur ma vie, sur des choses ordinaires que je lui racontais sans en voir l'intérêt. Elle semblait fascinée par le cinéma, alors nous y allions assez souvent. A nouveau l'été fila rapidement et pour la première fois elle promit de m'écrire pendant l'année.

* * *

**Juillet 2017**

La quatrième est censée être la classe la plus difficile du collège. Je n'avais pas trouvé cette année particulièrement difficile pourtant. Je partageais mon temps entre mes copains, le foot le mercredi après-midi et le samedi, les devoirs et les lettres pour Molly. La première que je reçus d'elle me surprit, c'était Hermès qui me l'apporta et elle avait rédigé sa lettre sur du parchemin avec de l'encre. J'avais souris, Molly était une originale, alors pour la suivre dans sa blague j'avais répondu sur une feuille trempée dans du thé, qui lui donnait un aspect de parchemin, et avec une plume à encre trouvée dans le bureau de mon père.

Nous avons correspondu toute l'année et je ressentis la satisfaction de me sentir plus proche d'elle.

Cette année fût aussi celle où je commençais à m'intéresser aux filles, et plus particulièrement à une fille de ma classe, Alice. Une jolie blonde qui riait très fort et qui me lançait parfois des regards en coin. Je l'ai embrassé la veille des grandes vacances, à une boom qu'organisait un ami commun.

Le lendemain Molly m'attendait sur le terrain de foot, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait aussi tôt au Terrier, chez ses grands-parents en somme. Elle me dépassait bientôt d'une tête et bizarrement ça m'énervait vraiment. C'est aussi cet été que je lui présentais mes amis du collège. Ils l'adoptèrent tous rapidement, Molly avec ses cheveux fins roux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son sourire angélique qui creusait deux fossettes sur son visage encore un peu juvénile avait fait l'unanimité auprès de mes amis.

L'été toucha à sa fin et je rompis avec Alice, elle me fatiguait plus qu'autre chose en fait.

* * *

**Juin 2018**

Pendant ma troisième je me concentrais sur mon brevet. Apparemment dans le collège privé de Molly ses examens étaient l'année suivante. Comme je l'enviais. Je n'ai jamais compris comment fonctionnait son école mais de ce que j'en avais retenu il faisait collège et lycée en même temps et gérait comme il l'entendait ses examens ou ses contrôles.

Une fois le brevet passé je me détendais enfin et attendais avec impatience que Molly revienne au Terrier. Quelle fût ma déception quand elle m'écrivit le 29 juin que cette année elle ne viendrait pas car elle partait en France chez la famille de sa tante. Je passais presque tout l'été à broyer du noir. Je m'étais habitué à la voir tous les ans.

Pour compenser je me baladais souvent avec Audrey, une fille qui était assise à côté de moi pendant le brevet. Nous rigolions bien ensemble et parfois on s'embrassait. Et c'est ainsi que les jours ont défilé pendant l'été.

* * *

**Juillet 2019**

La rentrée au lycée avait été géniale ! De nature sociable je n'avais pas tardé à me faire de nouveaux amis et j'avais retrouvé d'anciennes connaissances de collège. J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer mais j'en voulais toujours à Molly de m'avoir laissé pendant l'été, je ne répondais donc pas à ses lettres qui étaient pourtant régulières. Indéniablement je recevais une lettre toutes les semaines.

Quand vînt le mois de juillet je traînais au terrain de foot tous les jours dans l'espoir de la voir. Oh bien sûr je comptais la rencontrer « par hasard » mais soyons réaliste : je voulais juste la voir. Elle arriva le 17 juillet. Je souris en pensant que maintenant je la regardais de haut, ne pas l'avoir vu pendant deux ans m'avait laissé le temps de grandir, et c'est avec satisfaction que je la voyais lever les yeux vers moi pour me parler. Elle s'était excusée pour l'été dernier mais ne savait pas du tout qu'elle irait en France avec sa famille. Apparemment c'était l'anniversaire de mariage de sa tante et de son oncle.

Encore une fois nous passâmes notre été ensemble et une semaine avant que les cours ne reprennent nous nous étions embrassés. Ce n'était même pas préméditer ! Bon je dois avouer qu'elle était très jolie, ses cheveux avaient encore poussé mais ils avaient maintenant des sous tons châtains, son visage s'était affiné perdant peu à peu de son aspect juvénile, ses tâches de rousseurs parsemaient son nez et ses joues et ça lui donnait l'air adorable. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle était à mon goût je n'avais pas osé lui reparler après ce baiser. J'avais honte, honte de quoi, même aujourd'hui je ne le sais pas.

Et puis elle est repartie pour son école et l'été s'est achevé.

* * *

**Août 2020**

En première les épreuves du baccalauréat pointaient son nez. Je n'étais pas plus stressé que ça mais je me mis à travailler un peu plus que les autres années. Quand elles se finirent enfin je partis en vacances avec des amis en Irlande. Ça nous changerait les idées. Je ne l'avais pas dit à Molly, d'ailleurs je n'avais pas parlé avec elle depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, prenant l'excuse des révisions. Mais nous savions tous les deux que c'était faux.

Quand je rentrais mi-août je passais au terrain de foot. Elle était là, avec Hermès et une autre rouquine ainsi qu'un garçon brun. Une vague d'énervement monta en moi. Elle avait ramené ses amis dans un lieu qui _nous_ correspondait, elle avait ramené un garçon. Quand elle me vit elle se redressa d'un coup. Elle s'approcha de moi rapidement, elle semblait furieuse, je me souviens encore du regard qu'elle m'a lancé.

Puis nous nous sommes engueulés. Elle me criait dessus parce que je lui avais pas répondu à ses dizaines de lettres et parce que je ne l'avais pas prévenu que je ne serai pas là. Elle m'avait attendu pendant des jours m'a-t-elle craché au visage, avant de me dire que je ne la respectais pas suffisamment pour l'informer que je ne la verrais pas. Et moi je me suis tu. Elle n'a pas apprécié. Puis ça a dérapé. Elle a sorti un bout de bois et a mis le feu à ma valise avec ce truc. Je me dis que j'aurais dû comprendre à ce moment que Molly était spéciale. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la normalité de ma vie.

Elle est repartie furibonde vers le Terrier, l'autre rousse et le blond l'ont suivi rapidement. Ils avaient l'air choqués et en même temps agacés. J'ai perdu toutes mes affaires qui se trouvaient dans la valise.

* * *

**Juin 2021**

Pendant ma terminale nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre de « Bonne année » mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. J'ai laissé tomber. Je n'ai même pas cherché d'explications pour le bout de bois.

L'année s'est déroulée lentement, j'ai passé mon bac, je suis parti en vacances et j'ai déménagé. Je partais faire mes études en Australie. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle voulait faire elle, après son école.

* * *

**Novembre 2022**

Cela fait deux mois que j'ai déménagé à Melbourne. La ville est sympa, et les cours sont intéressants. Ma vie s'écoule tranquillement, normalement.

En entendant un bruit je sursaute, à ma fenêtre se trouve Hermès. Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre plus vite. Mais ce n'est pas Molly qui m'écrit. C'est Lucy, sa soeur, apparemment je l'ai déjà vu au terrain de foot. Sûrement l'autre rousse que j'avais aperçu. Elle m'écrit pour me dire que je manque à Molly. Pourquoi ne me le dit-elle pas elle-même ?

Je laisse la lettre de côté, ne pouvant me résoudre à la jeter. La jeter reviendrait à jeter presque 8 ans de ma vie. Je m'affale dans mon canapé en soupirant, j'ai connu Molly à l'âge de 10 ans et j'en ai maintenant 18. Comme le temps passe. Je me souviens encore de ma rencontre avec elle sur le terrain de foot. Je sens mon cœur se serrer à cette pensée, la nostalgie m'envahit. Molly me manque.

Je me relève et pars chercher une feuille et un stylo. Une fois ma lettre rédigée et je la donne à Hermès, non sans lui donner de l'eau. Je m'interroge vaguement sur la fatigue de ce hibou, faire un aller-retour Melbourne-Le Terrier ne doit pas être évident.

Deux jours après avoir envoyé une réponse à Molly je rentre épuisé de ma journée de cours. Je n'ai qu'une envie : m'étendre sur mon lit et m'endormir. Sauf qu'en arrivant dans mon appartement quelque chose ne va pas : des chaussures sont dans l'entrée, des chaussures _féminines_. En regardant dans mon salon je vois une chevelure rousse dépasser de mon canapé.

\- Molly ?

La chevelure rousse se retourne en sursaut. C'est bien elle. Elle se lève et me lance un sourire timide. Je la trouve adorable.

\- Surprise. Tu ne t'y attendais pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non en effet.

Je me décharge de mon manteau et de mes cours avant de m'approcher de Molly.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, je lance.

Puis je la sers dans mes bras. Elle m'a **vraiment** manqué. Je la sens se détendre et me serrer à son tour. Notre étreinte ne dure pas très longtemps et quand je la relâche, elle sourit.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas me voir.

Je l'invite d'un geste de la main à se rasseoir et je fais de même. Je lui fais face. Je la trouve encore plus jolie que dans mes souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai répondu à ta soeur, donc c'est que je ne suis pas vraiment fâché, ça fait 1 an que nous ne nous sommes pas revus. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait pour arriver si vite d'Angleterre ? Il faut au moins 3 jours avant d'avoir un billet pour Melbourne normalement.

Je la vois se trémousser, mal à l'aise devant moi. Elle triture ses mains nerveusement et ça m'intrigue.

\- Disons que je voulais te voir rapidement. J'ai choisi le moyen le plus rapide pour venir.

\- Lequel ?

Elle est hésitante je le sens bien. Inconsciemment j'ai envie de la mettre à l'aise, cela fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se sente gênée avec moi. Surtout que je me sens encore coupable de la manière dont nous avons arrêté de correspondre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, parle-moi plutôt de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Elle semble tout de suite plus soulagée et je suis ravie de me dire que j'ai réussi à la soulager. Elle se lance dans un récit de tout ce que j'ai manqué dans sa vie dernièrement. J'apprends que sa soeur s'est fiancée, ses yeux s'illuminent quand elle me parle de la préparation de mariage. Mentalement je fais le calcul, Lucy a un an de moins que nous, je me dis qu'elle est quand même jeune pour se fiancer mais je n'ose en faire part à Lucy de peur que l'étincelle dans ses yeux ne s'éteignent.

En l'écoutant parler de tout ce que j'ai loupé, je me rends compte que je suis très attachée à elle. Elle me parle de ses études, de ce qu'elle voudrait faire.

A la fin de son récit elle s'arrête essoufflée et me regarde.

\- Tu m'as manqué Scott.

Elle m'a avoué cela à demis-mots et ça me fait des papillons dans le ventre. En la regardant, assise sur mon canapé à Melbourne, timide et n'osant me regarder dans les yeux, je me rends compte que je l'aime. Comme une amie, comme ma meilleure amie, comme quelqu'un avec qui j'ai envie de tout partager et que j'ai envie d'embrasser. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et mon corps bouge tout seul, je me penche vers elle, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, j'ai envie de retrouver la sensation de mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Malheureusement les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme je l'aurais voulu. Elle se lève subitement et me regarde avec un air indéchiffrable.

\- Non ! Pas question que ça recommence.

Je suis interloqué. Et un peu vexé dans mon orgueil. Je fronce les sourcils en la regardant.

\- Que ça recommence ?

\- Viens-tu d'essayer de m'embrasser ?

Elle me demande ça en croisant les bras tandis qu'une légère rougeur se répand sur ses joues. J'ai envie de toucher ses joues pour savoir si leur rougeur est aussi synonyme de chaleur.

\- C'est possible.

\- Scott…

Elle se rassoit mais un peu plus loin qu'elle ne l'était précédemment. Je sens qu'elle veut mettre une distance. Mon orgueil en prend définitivement un coup.

\- Scott, la dernière fois que tu m'as embrassé tu m'as ignoré pendant près d'un an.

Je m'en veux pendant que je repense à l'été de mes 16 ans. J'avais été lâche et surtout je ne voulais pas m'avouer que j'aimais déjà Molly. En fait, je me demande si je ne l'ai pas aimé dès notre première rencontre ? Je repense à toutes les fois où j'ai été énervé ou vexé sans raison. En fait, j'étais déjà amoureux. Je rencontre à nouveau son regard. Il est sérieux.

\- Molly je dois te poser une question.

\- Tu changes de sujet, soupire-t-elle.

\- Non, écoute-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'en Australie ?

Elle écarquille les yeux, bizarrement je trouve cela adorable. J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois lui avouer que je l'aime ou si je dois abandonner. En fait, elle ne m'a jamais fait comprendre que je l'intéressais particulièrement. A part peut-être ce fameux été où nous nous sommes embrassés…

Je la vois se triturer les mains à nouveau. Elle inspire, ouvre la bouche pour parler mais finalement ne dit rien. J'ai pris ma décision : je lui laisserai le temps qu'il faudra pour répondre mais je ne briserai pas la glace en premier. J'ai besoin de connaître ses intentions.

\- Scott… Écoute, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais dire.

\- Molly, ça fait 8 ans qu'on se connaît. Sois juste honnête.

\- Je suis venue te voir ici parce que tu me manquais. J'avais envie de retrouver l'ami que je connais depuis mes 10 ans.

J'encaisse difficilement le terme "ami" mais je préfère la laisser continuer sur sa lancée. En espérant que quelque chose de meilleur sortira de cette conversation.

\- Je me suis rendue compte que tu me manquais parce que j'avais constamment envie de t'envoyer des lettres. Mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus être ami avec moi. Je veux dire, l'été de nos 16 ans, l'été où nous nous sommes… Embrassés…

Elle baisse la voix, rougit et j'ai envie de l'embrasser. C'est terrible, depuis que je me suis avoué mes sentiments, mes désirs sont de plus en plus présents. Pendant ma réflexion j'en oublie d'écouter ce qu'elle dit, alors que j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'elle pense !

\- Et donc j'étais perturbée. Tu ne me parlais plus. Je me suis dit que tu devais penser que c'était une erreur. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire. Après tout moi tout ce que je voulais c'était continuer de te voir, te parler, rigoler, je voulais que tu restes avec moi. Et puis j'avais envie de t'embrasser aussi.

C'est là que j'ai décroché. C'est comme si mon cerveau s'était mis en mode off. Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour attraper son visage, qui avait pris une délicieuse teinte rouge au fur et à mesure de son discours, et l'embrasser. Et mon Dieu c'est tellement mieux que dans mon souvenir. J'ai une vague pensée pour mon ex que j'ai quitté une semaine plus tôt en me disant que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec elle ce que je ressens avec Molly. J'ai envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Pendant un instant elle est figée puis je la sens qui se détend. Je lâche son visage pour attraper sa taille et la rapprocher de moi. Je la sens surprise mais j'ai tellement envie de la sentir plus proche de moi que je ne m'arrête pas. Je pense vaguement que si elle ne m'arrête pas je pourrais lui faire l'amour sur-le-champs tellement j'ai envie d'elle.

Et puis elle se recule. Je sens qu'elle a peur. Je caresse une de ses joues.

\- Molly, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Elle rougit de plus belle et je sens que son visage devient plus chaud d'un coup.

\- Non en fait j'en suis sûr. Je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis longtemps déjà, mais je ne pourrais te dire exactement depuis combien de temps. En fait, je suis encore en train d'essayer de déterminer ça.

Elle cache son visage dans ses mains. Je suppose que c'est par timidité. Je la prends dans mes bras, elle se laisse faire à mon plus grand bonheur.

Pendant que je caresse ses cheveux roux, je me demande toujours comment elle a pu venir à Melbourne en deux jours mais cela ne m'importe guère. Pour le moment je préfère profiter de la jolie rousse dans mes bras. Et puis un peu de bizarrerie dans ma vie ne me fera pas de mal, non ?


End file.
